


Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Asahi x Reader)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Haikyuu!! Kisses [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Karasuno, Kissing, Literature, Party, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The amazing Ceejles on Tumblr ( <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ceejles.tumblr.com/">ceejles.tumblr.com/</a> ) has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence. </p><p>I have massive thirst for Asahi, okay. Still, I feel like it's really difficult for me to right more realistic scenarios as opposed to something with supernatural or science fiction elements...ha. (i.e. man-eating Titans, dystopian future, superhuman Twilights, demon butlers, etc...)<br/> Let me know if you think it's fine, or if it totally sucks. I don't know if I'm 100% on board with it myself.<br/> </p><p>Give CJ's kisses art a little look-see over there on tumblr, as well as all of her other fantastic stuff, and shower her with love:<br/><a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kisses">ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss…</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Asahi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing Ceejles on Tumblr ( [ceejles.tumblr.com/](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ceejles.tumblr.com/) ) has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence. 
> 
> I have massive thirst for Asahi, okay. Still, I feel like it's really difficult for me to right more realistic scenarios as opposed to something with supernatural or science fiction elements...ha. (i.e. man-eating Titans, dystopian future, superhuman Twilights, demon butlers, etc...)  
>  Let me know if you think it's fine, or if it totally sucks. I don't know if I'm 100% on board with it myself.  
>  
> 
> Give CJ's kisses art a little look-see over there on tumblr, as well as all of her other fantastic stuff, and shower her with love:  
> [ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kisses)

"Is that one of the dads?" a small manager from DateKou asked a player from her team.

"No, stupid!  That's Karasuno's Ace!" he responded, before tacking on quietly, "He just looks even older in that getup."

" _Even older?!"_ Asahi Azumane muttered to the group of boys standing around him, looking down at the suit he was wearing for the party.

Later a group from Tokyo dancing nearby discussed whether or not that was the guy who had been held back five years, and Asahi looked mortified.

"Want me to set 'em straight, Asahi-san?" asked Tanaka, prepping his most intimidating expression.

"No!  Don't do that!" begged the Ace, looking terribly uncomfortable that Tanaka wouldn't listen.

"Don't sweat it, Ace!" his best friend Noya encouraged, clapping him on the back.

Of course, that was easier said than done.  He felt like everyone was judging him negatively now.  He really thought he'd moved past all of this, but now he was hearing voices in his head from the last few years of high school reminding him how out of place he looked.  Girls his own age commenting about him looking tough but being weak, people thinking he was a drug dealer...all because of his appearance.

He groaned slightly and ruffled his hand through his long brown locks.

"I'll be right back.  I think I left my phone in my coat..." he said, excusing himself quickly.

The other boys knew he hadn't worn a coat, but if he wanted a minute alone, they weren't going to pester him about it.

" _Just for a minute,_ " he thought to himself.  " _I just need to collect myself for a minute._ "

= = = =

You'd been watching him all evening.  How could someone that imposing, be so self-conscious and adorable at the same time?  He certainly didn't seem the same as when you'd seen him on the court against your brother's team at Shiratorizawa.  He had been every bit the Ace that day, and you had developed quite the crush.

That day, Azumane had been all long, thick muscles and thighs and tight ass and power and sweat and...and...you took a big chug of the drink in your hand and tried to pretend you'd been listening to your friends.

None of them seemed to notice you had been leering after Karasuno's Ace, thankfully.  Still, you tried to be a little more discreet.  

The rumors floating around about the boy were ridiculous.  It was like they'd never seen a boy with facial hair.  If they would have taken half a second to look at the expressions on his face, they surely would have been able to tell that the boy was as meek as a mouse in a social setting.  You were actually beginning to feel kind of sorry for him, when he suddenly looked too frustrated and left the dance hall.

 _No!_   You'd been waiting for this party for the chance to formally introduce yourself to this guy, and now it looked like he was leaving before you had even said hello.

Excusing yourself, you followed the direction Asahi had taken and found him stopped outside the coat closet, just staring into empty space. 

As you approached, you found that you really enjoyed the already flustered look on his face.

"Hi," you said with a bright smile.  "Looking for coats?"

"I don't work here!" was the first awkward response he gave.

"I didn't think you did," you commented plainly.  "It was just a question."

You leaned against the wall next to him and stared up intently at his confused face.

"Do...Do you need something?" he asked nervously.

"You could help me get my coat," you said.

"Oh. Sure," he mumbled before opening the door to the large coat closet, flipping on its light, and walking inside.

You followed and closed the door behind the two of you, leaning against it. 

His eyes widened and he turned an attractive shade of pink.  "Wh-What are you doing?"

You explained how you had seen him play, your attraction to his ace personality on the court, and your crush on him bluntly, which only made him redden further.

"A-aren't you afraid of me?" he stuttered.

You giggled, "You couldn't even ask that question without trembling!"

"Aren't you afraid of me, Asahi-san?" you whispered seductively, standing as high on your toes as you could manage and still being nowhere near his face.

With your hands bracing yourself against his well-formed chest, you felt his deep shudder as he choked out, "T-t-terrified!"

Sliding your hands into his sports coat and up to the collar of his shirt, you tugged him down closely to your face.  He didn't resist, but he made no advances himself either.  

"I'm sorry," he started, looking terribly mortified.  "This is me, I'm afraid.  I'm not as bold off the court."

"Yes, I can see that," you commented with a gentle smile, before moving even closer.

"B-but...aren't you disappointed that I'm so flustered and weak off the court?" he asked quietly, breath softly on your cheek as he looked at the floor.

"Weak? I'm sorry, but I don't think kindness is the same thing as being weak. You seem very sweet and shy and all of your fumbling has really only made me wish that you'd kiss me more."

Now he was really fumbling. He didn't know where to look, you already had him pulled so close. He seemed so nervous that you had to conclude he wasn't interested. After soaking in the smell of his cologne with one final deep breath, you sighed out your immense disappointment.

"Sorry if I've offended you. I just wanted to confess before the chance was gone. Just...forget I said anything," you muttered, turning to exit the closet.  You managed to open the door only a crack, before a large hand shot past your head and slammed it closed again.  The both of you jumped at the forcefulness.

"S-sorry," he began, leaning so far forward that his warm breath tickled the back of your neck.  "I s-said I w-was n-n-nerv--," Asahi said as he used his free hand to turn you to face him.  Your eyes were surprised at the determined desire in his eyes.  Still with one hand stretched behind you on the door, the other came up and slipped loose hair behind your ear, before leaving his huge calloused palm to rest on your cheek.

After clearing his throat, his voice and his hand seemed to lose almost all signs of anxiety.  "I said I was scared...not that I wasn't going to kiss you."

And then the gap was closed with a gentle brush of Azumane's lips. Just the light touch of your lips feathering against his was enough to send a fluttering sensation all the way to your toes. His lips were soft and full and he smelled faintly of his aftershave. The hand he had on your cheek slowly made its way down to rest on your waist before he finally pulled back, looking satisfied and much more confident than moments earlier. 

Breathing deeply and looking content, you sighed, "So _this_ is Karasuno's ace?"

"No. That was just Asahi, shy and nervous," he responded, but not as he had so far this evening. His voice was full of a boldness that made you shiver with anticipation.  " _This_ is Karasuno's ace," came his terribly sexy reply as he pushed your hands above your head and to the door. 

This time the kiss was intense and exciting and as you began placing kisses all over his face and neck, Asahi easily lifted you and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He tugged at your lower lip and you parted your mouth to allow his tongue entrance. You'd never been kissed this way and just as you were starting to feel dizzy with desire, the coat closet door flew open and Azumane nearly fell to the floor with you.

He set you down carefully, and you looked behind to see two very shocked faces belonging to Karasuno's captain and co-captain. Immediately, you blushed a deep shade of red and tried futilely to wipe one of your kiss marks off the Ace's face. You laughed softly, as did he, before you hurried away to fix your makeup in the ladies' room.

You heard Sugawara say, "We were worried about what was taking so long so we came to check on you."

Sawamura sounded extremely embarrassed as he said, "Looks like you were doing better than the rest of us," before clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
   
You turned once to catch his gaze again.

The co-captain wiped at a bit of Azumane's chin, and then showed him the red that had come off on his finger. "I hope you'll be asking for this girl's number," the ashen haired boy grinned.

Asahi looked slightly mortified to discover he was covered in your lipstick, but all he could do was cover the pleased expression he was wearing behind his hand, and nod.

Looking right at you, he said, "Oh, you won't be able to drag me out of here before I have it."

Grinning, you made a note to write down the number as soon as you made it to the restroom. Conquering an Ace was a pretty good feeling.


End file.
